El error
by Takari95
Summary: "Ojalá todos los errores se pudiesen solucionar así"


**-El error-**

Ryoma se separó violentamente de ella, con rapidez, deseando que aquello solo fuese un sueño. Pero no. Aquella estúpida lo había besado y él no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Además, le había besado en mitad de la cancha de tenis donde no había nada que pudiese haber ocultado ese momento de la vista de todos los presentes. No conocía bien a aquella chica, tan solo la había visto un par de veces por los pasillos y se había tomado el lujo de besarlo así como así. La tomó por los hombros y miró a aquella chica rubia con rabia. Sin embargo, pronto dejó de observarla porque al alzar la vista por encima del hombro de la rubia sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakuno Ryuzaki. La chica de trenzas estaba pegada a la valla metálica que la separaba de la cancha de tenis, tenía la valla aferrada entre sus manos, cogida con fuerza pues sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Sus grandes ojos estaban fijos en él y en la chica rubia que le había besado hacía tan solo unos instantes. Ryoma siguió mirando a Sakuno y estaba seguro de que si se esforzaba podría escuchar su corazón romperse en millones de pedazos.

Sakuno y Tomoka estaban mirando el entrenamiento de los grandes tenistas del Seigaku cuando vieron llegar a la cancha a la chica nueva de su curso con paso decidido. La joven interrumpió el entrenamiento al introducirse en la zona de juego y se acercó a Ryoma. El chico la miró con extrañeza pero ella se lanzó y lo besó en los labios. A Ryoma le cayó la raqueta que sostenía en su mano y en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa apartó a la chica. Sakuno se levantó mientras sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Aquélla había besado a su príncipe, era cierto que no era suyo en sentido estricto pero pensaba que Ryoma empezaba a sentir algo por ella. Por lo visto, no era así.

Se aferró a la valla, agradecida por tener ese punto de apoyo para evitar desplomarse en el suelo. Ryoma alzó la mirada e intercambió una mirada con ella. Sin embargo, Sakuno desvió la mirada y echó a correr sintiendo como pedazos de su corazón se iban cayendo a medida que corría más y más rápido.

El príncipe del tenis al ver como Sakuno echaba a correr, apartó a aquella chica de su camino y empezó a correr como nunca para atrapar a Sakuno, no podía dejar que la joven se marchase así, no sin recibir una explicación porque aquello no había sido más que un muy desafortunado error. No se podía permitir el lujo de perder a aquella chica a la que había aprendido a querer en los últimos meses. Era su inspiración, le ayudaba a mejorar cada día más y más. Sakuno estaba derritiendo poco a poco su gélido corazón para volverlo más humano. Era tan adorable...

Sakuno siguió corriendo a pesar de escuchar pasos cada vez más rápidos a su espalda. En ningún momento se dio la vuelta pensando en que sería su amiga Tomoka la que la perseguía para consolarla. Sin embargo, apenas unos metros después una mano cogió su muñeca y la hizo detenerse en seco.

Ryoma corrió tan rápido que en cuatro pasos alcanzó a Sakuno, la cogió por la muñeca y la hizo dar la vuelta. El tenista no la dejó ni reaccionar y la abrazó con fuerza para evitar que volviera a marcharse. Sakuno se quedó rígida como un palo así que Ryoma se limitó a acariciar su suave cabello recogido en trenzas.

─Lo que ha ocurrido solo ha sido un maldito error, Sakuno... – susurró Ryoma mientras llevaba la cabeza de Sakuno a su hombro. La joven empezó a sollozar suavemente.

─Pero duele igualmente... – murmuró ella con la voz amortiguada contra la ropa del chico. Él la abrazó con más fuerza y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello, en la zona de detrás de la oreja. Sakuno dio un respingo, Ryoma no solía dar muestras de cariño como aquella pero no dijo nada, simplemente le rodeó la cintura con los brazos pues hasta ahora los había mantenido en tensión y pegados uno a cada lado de su cuerpo.

─Lo siento, no me lo esperaba... –Esta vez, Ryoma le dejó caer un beso en la sien y movió sus manos para tomar el rostro de Sakuno. La chica alzó los llorosos ojos y miró a Ryoma. La joven se dio cuenta de la tristeza que había en los ojos de él –. No quería hacerte daño...

─No ha sido culpa tuya – contestó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

─En parte lo ha sido y lo siento – Sakuno negó con la cabeza, restando importancia a lo que había ocurrido pero Ryoma le sujetó el rostro firmemente, ladeó la cabeza y unió su boca con la de ella. Sakuno abrió los ojos al máximo, anonadada. _"Ojalá todos los errores pudiesen solucionarse así" _pensó Sakuno antes de cerrar los ojos y centrarse únicamente en él, en su príncipe, en Ryoma Echizen.


End file.
